Simons adventures
by pokemon996
Summary: Simon has recently been turned into a vampire, his urge to stay up late is beginning to win. He goes for a late night/early morning walks which could be more interesting but more dangerous then he ever imagined. Will he be safe? Will his family be safe and eveyone he cares for?
1. The first night

Simon had woken up. Sitting in his room his head was pounding, he was hungry. He knew it was not for food which he longed for the taste of but for blood. He had thought the urge to feed by drinking animal blood but what Camille had said to him still rung in his head "You will never forget your fist try of human blood".

He sat up right and swung his legs over the side of his bead, his head in his hand. He felt the mark of Crain on his forehead and memories of the battle, while it was only short, came flushing back. He shook his head not wanting to remember and made of his phone. He wanted to phone Clary, he got her number up then noticed the time, it was 1 am. He could not wake Clary at this hour. Silently he placed his phone back down and stood up.

With his new swiftness he seemed to glide over to the door, gently he opened the door and instantly he could hear the breathing of his sister and mother. The smell of perfume got to his nose and under that he could smell blood. Naturally he licked his lips but he urged himself to leave and quick. He got downstairs and listened again, there was only the sound of breathing so he opened the door and went out.

He could feel the air against his pale skin but he did not feel cold, nor did he feel warmth. He walked down the street and took turns at random points. Eventually he came to find himself in a random street. He walked over to the bench and sat down. Even though it was 1 am the street was still fairly busy, people walking by either from late shifts or just enjoying the evening air. As they walked past him he would catch a smell of their blood, some sweet some salty. One woman walked past and her heart pounded against her rib cage. Simon used all his might to not plunge at her.

Suddenly he heard a scream, it was female. He thought he had bit someone and people were watching. Then he noticed no one was looking; only he had heard the scream. Clearly he had picked it up thanks to his new hearing being better.

Simon got up and heard the scream again, he began to run. His heart contracted in fear for the women. The screams were getting louder until them seem ear shattering to him. He was by an alley which was deserted or at least it seemed so. With his improved sight he noticed them gleam of a weapon.

Slowly he walked down the alley hearing what was being said "Hey, be quite now my dear and hand me your money. I don't want any trouble" the voice was cold and had no emotion in it. The woman who Simon could now see was backed up against the wall her black handbag was gripped between her hands and her chest which was raising fast. Simon could smell the blood off her beneath the sweat. The women seemed to lock eyes with him and then spoke "Please don't hurt me!" and tears began to roll down her face reflecting the little light that was down the alley. The man moved a step closer to her and lifted his arm, Simon saw the blade again.

Simon knew he had to act now or the women would get hurt. He jumped and grabbed the man's arm and pulled it back, there was a loud POP and the man collapsed to the ground screaming in agony. Simon felt heroic but suddenly he was knocked of his feet and hit the ground hard. The man hack kicked him, but this back fired on him as he was thrown to the left as if he himself had been kicked. The man stood back up now glaring at Simon. His eyes flashed red in the light. Simon swiftly rose up again. The man had a menacing look upon his face. The woman was now on the floor not knowing what to do. Simon wanted to help her but thought of the fear she would gain from seeing the man get killed by nothing touching him.

The man now had the knife in his right hand, twirled it the light gleaming off in odd angles. The man began to run to Simon who ducked between his legs and slides towards the women of which he whispered "Quickly hold onto me." As he turned the women grabbed around his neck and climbed upon his back. The man now faced them. He began to run again, knowing they could not go though he legs again.

The women screamed the sound like sharp needles digging into Simons ears but he stayed focused. The man was close now and in a moment would be upon them so Simon decided this was the time. He pushed his legs off of the ground hard and jumped over the man, instantly landing gracefully. He started to run the moment he landed knowing the man would not be able to chase him for long.

After a minute or so the man had given up and they were on a fairly busy street. Simon let the women climb off his back, feeling her heart pound against her rib cage as she passed his back. He turned to face her as a weak smile appeared on her face. Simon finally got a good look at this woman.

She looked about the age of 19 maybe 20. She was wearing a black dress with silver sparkling stars on it. She wore black tights though they seemed to be ripped, Simon was unsure if this was from the man or just a new style the mundane as she is now followed. Her hair was brown and went down to her shoulders. He lips were red as read as blood of which he was craving so much but the then looked at her eyes. They were a golden brown colour with her face streaked with black lines from where her eyeliner had run from her tears.

She looked at him as if concerned, he had not done anything but stare at her. "Thank you" she said feebly and Simon was shocked to even hear her speak so soon. He smiled back to her saying in a calm voice "its fine, just stay safe in the future" and with that he turned to leave but the women grabbed his arm. Simon looked back his eyes bright in shock and fear.

The women moved towards Simon and then looked him directly in the eyes. Her smile was weak and she went to hug him. He tensed up but she did not seem to care. Then she moved her lips to his ear and whispered "Do I not get to know my saviours name?"

Simon wanted to reply but he was scared that if he did his now appearing fangs would sink into her delicate flesh. He could smell the blood on her it was sweet something he was craving majorly. He thought the urge and spoke in a mumbled voice "Simon. Simon Lewis" and he pushed her away. She moved away but did not let go of his arm. She grabbed his hand and was socked "Your freezing! Why don't you come around mine?" Simon shook his head as it was all he could trust himself to do. Quickly he spoke "No, sorry I have to go. I should not even be out right now." He turned and began to walk off.


	2. The next day

Simon woke up; the sun was on his face. He blinked repeatedly only to remember his eye sight adjusted quicker now than it used too. He sat up right with quick reflexes. He had just woken from one of the most realistic dreams he had in awhile. He had saved some girl in an alley from a man with a knife. He stood up and grabbed his phone and checked the time. He was not surprised to learn it was 1:00pm. He started to leave his room when realizing he was still in the same clothes from the day before. Quickly he went to his wardrobe and changed into other clothes; black jeans and a grey top that had an image of Yoda on it saying may the force be with you. Once he was changed he went downstairs.

He could smell eggs, bacon, beans, sausages and toast but under that he smelt the blood of his family and his heart constricted. He was about to get out of the house when his mother turned and saw him. They locked eyes for a moment then Simon heard his mothers caring tone "Simon are you not going to have something to eat?" he face looked concerned. He knew he could not just flat out say no, she would wonder why and he was not willing to let his mum know the truth. He smiled faintly "Sorry mum, it smells great and all but I am meant to be meeting Clary for lunch. I am already late. I better get going" and he turned to open the door.

He was outside and just about to close the door when his mother called him. He turned quickly and rather annoyed. She walked to the door with a piece of paper in her hand. Great Simon thought a shopping list but all his mum did was hand him the paper. She turned and walked away closing the door behind her.

Simon stood still just looking at the paper which had his name written on it. The writing was neat, small and fancy. Something he was not quite used to. He put it into his pocket and began to walk. He phoned Clary when he was off his street.

The phone rang and Clary answered as if she had been waiting for his call "Afternoon Simon" came the sweet voice of Clary which sprung a smile onto his face he himself was not expecting. Simon took a breath "Afternoon to you too Clary. Want to meet up for a late lunch?" his smile faded remembering she now has a boyfriend that this could be fatal to his life considering he kills Vampires for a job. After a moment Clary's voice came through the phone "Sure, Simon. Where do you want to meet?" Simon had no dissier to choose this and hummed lightly down the phone as if he was thinking then slowly replied "I'm not so sure, somewhere that serves blood preferably". Clary gave a little laugh and said "There is a little cafe for our type, Vampire, Werewolves, Fairies and such that Jace showed me. Meet me down 53rd street". Simon took a breath. He should have expected Jaces name to come up with this "Okay be there in five" and he closed his phone.

He walked rapidly for the next five minutes and got to 53rd street and saw Clary with his razor sharp eye sight. He began walking towards Clary, slowly. When he stood next to her he smiled and she smiled back. They began walking down the street a little until Clary said "There it is" pointing to a shop just at the end of the street.

As they entered the shop a little bell chimed. It was silent when they first entered all eyes glaring at Simon or so he felt. They went a grabbed a seat each by a table and almost instantly women appeared. She was rather tall even without high heels, her brown hair was tied up at the back with s few strands of hair falling down to her neck. Her clothes were neat, as if she had just ironed them and her eyes were a deep blue, like the sea. Simon could smell blood on her and his fangs began to protruded.

The women gave a smile and in a sweet voice "Hello my darlings, what can I get you?" her eyes flicked between Simon and Clary. Simon gently kicked Clary under the table and she took this as a warning or some note to make his order for him. "Yes I would like some blood to drink, for my friend" she indicated to Simon "As for me I would like nothing, I had a rather filling breakfast, thank you". The women nodded and walked off seeming to Simon, be slightly annoyed.

Clary spoke first "Why could you not order your food yourself?" she was looking worried more than anything. Simon swallowed, his fangs had now gone back to hiding "My fangs made an appearance, I was not sure if I would be able to fight the urge of biting her if I opened my mouth" Clary looked shocked. Simon noticed her hair looked like it was shimmering in the sunlight but soon snapped out of that when she began talking "Why do your fangs not show when it's just me?" Simon had never given this much thought and so he shrugged calmly saying "Maybe I am used to you as a friend rather than food, if that's not it then I am not too sure"

At that moment the women came back she was carrying a bowl of which Simon guessed contained the blood he was soon going to consume. He was correct, the women walked over and placed the bowl in front of Simon and gave a faint smile. Simon grabbed the bowl and guzzled the blood down like he was never going to get any again. Soon enough the bowl was empty and he placed it down.

Now he looked at Clary seriousness in his eyes. Clary was worried "What's wrong Simon" but she stopped when he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a piece of paper. Simon put it on the table "This was left for me this morning; my mum gave it to me. I have no idea who left it I have not even opened it yet. Clary I'm scared..." he was cut off as Clary made a grab for the paper but Simon got to it first with his reflexes. He pulled the paper to him and opened it.

Inside was the same fancy writing and he read aloud so that Clary and only she could hear "To Simon, please forgive me for following you home last night. I had to find out where you lived so I could give you a way of contacting me. But before that I want to say, thank you. Who knows what my fate would have been if you did not save me however I am concerned for your wellbeing. You acted inhumanly. Please give me a call one night and maybe we can talk about it, get you help. You were freezing last night. Anyway please find enclosed my number, from Susan."

Clary sat there eyes on him like an eagle. Her face full of fear. She shook her heard "What have you got yourself into now, Simon. This women she might find out your a Vampire surely you are not going to phone her! Oh but wait what good is that going to do? She knows where you live!" her tone was raising fast, Simon tried to interject but Clary stormed on "Have you not considered how dangerours that could have been, you could have set your whole family at risk. You don't even know if this woman can be trusted" Simon was getting angry now. He stood up and glared at Clary he wanted to say he was sorry but from deep inside him came a harsh voice "Oh yes, because everyone we meet is a maniac who wants to kill or destroy the whole world, like your farther! She looked pretty damn weak to me; she looked like she may have been hurt if I did not step in. If this is what a Shadow hunter turns you into Clary, maybe Camille is right maybe we can't be friends!" and with that he stormed out of the shop. He had never been so angry or annoyed at Clary all he wanted was to be by himself so he walked off into random places.


	3. Trouble might be brewing

Simon opened his eyes. He noticed right away that he was on a roof of some random house. He looked over at the sky where he could see the last remains for the sun's rays spreading across the earth. He could hear the evening traffic driving hurriedly past but that soon faded away when he got back to thinking. He was mad at himself for shouting at Clary, for what he said about her farther; it was harsh and uncalled for but he could not feel slightly that he needed to say it or he would never have got Clary to understand, if she did.

Simon needed to speak to someone, for actual advice on what to do about the girl, Susan. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and brought up Isabelle's number but then stopped before pressing call. He could not phone her, his mind began rushing and all the thoughts about what had happened came to him. The whole situation between Mia and her and him came back. Slowly he lowered the phone and began staring into the fast darkening sky.

He missed them too, they had become such a part of his life it was weird for him to think of them not in his life. What made it worse was he was always going to be aware they are around as Clary was friends with them and if he stayed friends he would surely miss out on events because of the stupid way he behaved.

His mind began to shape some form of a person. He sat and watched it materialize in front of his eyes. Isabelle. Simon gasped but more began to appear. Slowly the café from appeared, glowing lightly. Once all had appeared and Simon could fully see Isabelle's true beauty; her black hair dangling down, curling at the tips just above her shoulders of which held the red dress she wore. He whip was coiled around her arm gleaming as if it yearned for his blood.

There was a slight movement behind Isabelle and Simon gasped. Slowly Mia walked out behind Isabelle, Mia's eyes were glowing. Her nails began to change into claws, deep black as if they were made of ink but not dripping.

Simon looked at Isabelle; her face had gone stone white, her eyes filled with rage. He made a swift movement and flicked her whip out. She moved closer to Simon, her face clear with anger and hatred. She stopped a few steps away. He lips moved and in a toneless voice came the words "Simon Lewis, you have 2 minutes to explain what is going on her or" she flicked her arm making her whip move snakelike to his leg "I will make you lose a limb or two" and a bitter smile fell upon her face

Simon moved his mouth, speaking. Nothing came out. Fear gripped at his heart. Maybe dying here would not be so bad. He stood now, feebly but Mia came close and kicked his leg causing massive pain to flow through it. Simon crumpled to the ground.

Isabelle once again smiled and drew her hand back raising the whip above her head. A flash of gold came down and Simon felt the burn on his leg as the whip wrapped it's self around his leg. Tears began to roll down his face. He tried to scream. Again he tried. Nothing came out. Isabelle took this as the final chance and tugged tightly at the whip. Simon roared in pain as his leg felt as if it was burning in a fierce fire.

Simon gasped as he opened his eyes and realized what had happened. He knew what was happening. It was another nightmare or daymare as he called it. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, fighting back tears. It was the first time in a while since he had cried. The tears began to streak down his face leaving faintly glowing lines in the light of the newly lit street lamps. He wiped his face with his sleeve and took yet another deep breath. He looked at his phone now. His fingers seemed to move on their own accord. He then looked at the screen and looked at whose number his fingers had brought up for him. Jace.

Jace was Simons only option right now, even if he did not like it. He was the only one who had a promise, even if it was little, to give him advice. Slowly Simon pressed the button to call him and he pulled the phone close to his ear. Jace picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" sounded Jace's voice though it sounded like he had not slept in days. Simon was nervous to speak of such things to Jace but he knew he had too so he pushed himself to speak "Hey Jace, its Simon" a faint grunt came from the other end of the phone, a sign of acknowledgement. Simon hesitated before continuing "Jace, I need your advice on something, a topic involving a women" Jace let out a little laugh at this point "Oh I see, your love life ruined with my sister and your werewolf girl so you attempt to impress another women? Well I understand why you are asking me, clearly I am the only one in a stable and actually good at relationships. You find me a shining example and I advise you to follow in my footsteps" Simon was rather agitated at this. The last thing he wanted was to speak about love with Jace. Simon snapped back in a harsh tone "No it is not that, even though you are not as good at relationships as you say. You seem to be distancing yourself from Clary recently." Jace now sounded awake. His voice came through the phone as if he was standing right besides Simon "Do not speak of my relationship with Clary, it is unwise. My reasons are beyond your understanding whereas yours are not beyond mine. Anything else you want?" Simon took a breath "Look I need help with some trouble I may have got into" and Simon explained the whole ordeal to Jace.

There was a moment of silence when Simon had finished. Simon's heart would be racing if it beat right now, but Jace seemed pretty calm then again it could all be for show as most things with him tended to be. Suddenly Jace's voice came through the phone, almost making Simon jump "You shouted at my girlfriend? Your acclaimed best friend! Blimey Simon, you really should take a leaf out of my book, never shout at a girl no matter how mad they make you unless you are in fight with them and they are trying to kill you, Okay? Now I am going to go check on her, thanks to you God knows what state she might be in" Simon was shocked, he only seemed to care for Clary after the whole story was about himself. Simon had to fight to keep his tone down "Jace! What about me? What about this girl, what should I do?" A moment passed where nothing was said between them. Simon guessed Jace was thinking then his voice came thorough, once again calm "Phone her up, tell her you're not interested and say you were just being a good citizen. If she asks about why you was so cold say bad circulation and about your immense jump and speed just say you're on steroids." And with that the phone beeped signalling the end of the call.

Simon sat in disbelief staring at his phone. Jace had indeed given him advice, but it seemed like rubbish. Surely phoning up and saying that would make things worse but Simon had no other choices and this was the best one he had for miles. So he took out the piece of paper and looked at it longingly. He unfolded it and looked down at the fancy writing and began to wonder if he really did put more in danger that night then he had ever meant too.

Simon began punching the number in and once complete he instantly hit the call button, knowing he would not back out once the call was made. Susan picked up on the second ring, her calm sweet voice rang through the phone "Hello?" and Simon froze. She did not know it was him, he could back out. His mind told him to but his heart told him no. Slowly Simon began talking "Hi, it's Simon, Simon Lewis. The boy who saved you last night, or at least I think I did" and a faint laugh came through the phone "Yes you did and I am most grateful for it, which is why I followed you home last night. When we touched you were freezing. I think your need medical care right now. Do you want to meet up? I will go with you; I would not leave you to face such a thing to yourself." Without realizing it Simon was shaking his head as if Susan could see him. When he realized what he was doing he spoke down the phone "No I can't. I have been before it's just that I have bad blood circulation. I am great full for your concern but it really is not needed, as long as you are safe." The women gave another faint giggle "But that can't explain why you could jump so high or run so fast. I doubt there is a medical reason behind that too, is there?" Simon hesitated, this bit not even he believed would work "No I just take steroids that is all" and the voice at the other end did not speak.

Simon thought she did not believe it. Even in his mind it sounded stupid. Susan's voice came through the phone "Sorry did you say something? I was just paying for a drink." Simon took a deep breath "Yea I said I am on steroids that is why." An eerie silence fell between the two of them. Soon enough her voice came back "Oh right, that explains is. Well thanks for at least contacting me. I must dash now, got work to be doing. Thanks once again for saving me." And the call ended.


	4. The night is just begining

Simon had a wave of relief flow through him. He had just done something he thought he would never be able to do. The thought still in his mind a small smile crept across his face. Simon got up and walked to the fire escape, being able to see it in the darkness of the evening.

Quicker than he expected he reached the bottom his feet having a slight throb from the impact of them hitting the ground from the relatively small drop. He was still smiling and walked out of the alley.

The street was busy with many people. Some of the people were young while some were old and some were in between. A child walked past Simon and looked at him, right in the eyes. The child who was a small girl gripping her mother's hand with long brown hair down to her shoulders smiled at Simon. The mother caught sight of Simon and seemed scared. Simon felt the grip of the mother on the girls hand tighten, the pulse throbbing beneath her skin while the child's was normal.

They seemed immobilised unable to move. Simon wondered if he had hypnotised them. His smile now vanished as panic came over him. He had no idea what to do. If he left them they might just stay there but without knowing how to un-hypnotise them he could do nothing. The women blinked and she whispered so that only her daughter was meant to hear "Honey, come on lets go. We have daddy waiting in the shop." And with that they walked off.

Simon felt odd as if something was not quite right. They both seemed to notice him, which was normal, but the mother seemed scared almost as if she knew what he was. As fear began to clutch at him his fangs emerged piercing his lip, blood seeping into his jaw. He took several deep breaths and his fangs retracted. He told himself today is a good day, my problems are over and I can go home and rest in peace.

He began walking and clouds rolled over the sky. They were thick grey and soon enough began releasing water, falling through the sky. Simon noticed uneasily the eerie glow they give off when they caught the light. Each drop seemed to contain its own rainbow. The thought amused him and he continued walking. As he did so he caught whispers of conversations.

He smiled to himself laughing in his mind at how simple his old problems are and how the humans problems are still. They worry over little things that too they seem massive. If they knew of the world he was now part of would they find their problems so big? That, he thought, was one thing that made Nephilem different. They worried about their own problems but they knew there work was of more importance, they would work to stop the demons and as they would call us, the down worlders. The shadow hunters knew there place and knew when to deal with their own problems, while there method may seem odd to some new people, much like himself, they are tradition but work very well. This was shown by the conclaves existence and the rules not being challenged for so long. Well of course that was all until now, now they were being changed; remoulded to fit the new world. They are trying to make things fairer.

Simon arrived home. He took a breath knowing things will be fine. He grabbed the handle and twisted until he heard the click that he could now detect meaning the door was open able. As soon as he got in he knew something was wrong. His mother was not in and neither was his sister. There was no sign of a struggle not even a drop of blood. It is as if they just vanished into thin air.

Simon walked into the kitchen his heat would be beating rapidly if it still beat. When he entered the room he noticed a note on the table, neatly folded with the words Simon written on it. The writing was unknown to him yet it seemed to scream at him as if the writing was full of power. He felt as if he should not open it but felt that he had to.

His arm seemed to move on its own getting his hand above the note. His fingers trembling, chest raising more out of reaction then need. His fingers lowered. He bit his lip. Dreads gripped his heart and fear his mind. He knew there is something wrong and maybe the note would tell him what has happened to his family but he can feel an odd aura around the note, as if it is something of evil. It seemed to Simon that the note could be more dangorse them he knows and he wanted to back away but it seemed to be calling him.

Simon turned and ran to the door. He opened it and slammed it shut as he got outside. His chest raised and lowered out of old habits. A lump was stuck in his throat but he knew what he had to do. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and pulled up Clary's number. He clicked call.

"Hello" came the faint voice of Clary. Thank God you are alright he was going to say but he knew if she was not Jace would be by her side or looking for her at a moment's notice. "Hi, Clary I need you to get Jace, Issabelle and Alec to my house now! There is something here that does not seem right and I know one thing is not right, my mum and sister are not home!" A gasp came from the other end, Clary's voice came through sharp "Simon, wait there. I will be there soon with everyone. Don't do anything. I bet this has something to do with that women you told me about" and with that the call ended.


	5. Fight for each other

Simon was sitting on his door step, face in his hands. He was waiting for Clary and everyone else to arrive. It had been almost half an hour since he had called her, she has not messaged him to say they were on their way or anything. All Simon could do was sit and worry about his family, the danger he has got them into. He pulled his head up from his hand and looked both ways down the street. It was unusually quite, no cars could be heard close enough to be driving past at a moment's notice.

He looked down to the left and if it was not for his heightened sight he would not have seen Clary's red hair, Jace's shinning gold hair; Isabelle's black hair or Alec's. They were fast approaching and the more Simon looked, they seemed relaxed but prepared in Shadow hunter fighting gear. It took them a minute to get to his house.

Jace had a childish smile on his face as he leaned himself against the fence while Isabelle stood tall with her eyes sharp on Simon. Alec did not look the least bit interested at all, he seemed bored. Simon gave a faint smile at the sight of Clary who smiled back at him.

Jace cleared his throat "So vampire, what is the problem now?" Even Alec turned to face him. Simon stood up, taking a breath "Okay Jace. As you know I had girl problems recently" Isabelle cut him her voice sharp and full of anger "If you think this is a way for us to make up and the others are here to make sure I don't break you then you're wrong. They would let me snap you like a twig, well all except Clary." Jace gave a smile and Alec seemed amused by this remark. Clary looked shocked her face looking between Jace and Alec. Simon cleared his throat "No, it was another girl. She almost found out I was a vampire but I lied and claimed I was on steroids. She seemed to believe it on the phone but now I'm not so sure she did. I came home over half an hour ago and my mum and sister are not home, there is no sign of a struggle but there is a note on my kitchen table" everyone looked amused. They all started to look at each other smiles cracking onto their faces. They started whispering to each other, quite enough that Simon could not hear.

"Who is going to tell him?" Jace looked at Alec and Isabelle. Alec smiled and looked at Isabelle "I think you should, his reaction would be priceless" but Isabelle snapped anger flicking across her face "Since when do you care for humour Alec? If Jace was to want it I would understand but you, this is new. Your love life with Magnus must be having problems" Alec looked to the ground. Isabelle felt bad knowing it was a harsh thing to say but looked at Jace who shrugged "I'll do it; it should break him just the same. He hates me anyway."

They all turned to look back at Simon who now had Clary by his side. Jace found the whole situation humours. He began to smile "Well Simon, we think you have wasted our time. Your mother probably took your sister out for a meal and as you was out you missed out. The note would have consisted of something like this, you were just scared. Hard to imagine when you have the mark if Crain on your head. Poor vampire can't bear to be alone."

Simon got to his feet. His face showing no expression at all, his eyes fixed with Jace whose smile disappeared. Simon started to tremble "Don't you dare say such things about me; you think you're better because you are meant to be higher. Maybe more of Valantine resides in you then you like to think. If you think I have wasted your time then why don't you leave? What you don't know is that note had some weird aura around it, it felt bad and dangerous. So I thought I would call the people that were most likely to help me. Maybe that was a bad idea."

Jace and everyone else looked startled. Clary took a step back from Simon worrying about her safety. Jace tightened his hands into fists, his knuckles going white. Through gritted teeth "Don't you ever speak of me in that way again. Fine we will check out your stupid note" and he stormed in, Alec close behind. Isabelle stood still guilt gripping her. She felt sorry for Simon and Jace, they had been harsh to each other and this time had hurt each other badly. They had targeted each other's main weakness. All she wanted to do was throw her arms around Simon and tell him everything will be okay. Instead she walked past him slowly, trying to look mad at him still but it was no use. A tear slipped out of her eye. She felt it slip down her face, past her cheek and down to her jaw line. Rushing inside she rubbed her face.

Alec had his sensor out checking for demonic activity. He was close to the note and his face looked odd, something Jace and Isabelle had not seen before. It was an expression for confusion, excitement and fear. Jace went over and looked at the sensor. Whatever it was doing it seemed to be getting them all worried about something.

Isabelle whipped around her blazing whip in her hand. She moved towards Simon with an expression of anger and worry. When she got to him he flinched as she spoke "When did you say you noticed the note?" with a breath of relief Simon raised his chest as he tried to think back, slowly he replied "It must have been half an hour ago" she whipped around again and walked back to Jace and Alec.

Jace left the other two now, moving close towards Simon and Clary. He gripped Clary gently on the shoulders and pulled her close. He whispered in her ear "Wait outside with Simon, keep hold of this" he passed her a seraph blade "only use it if you are in danger of which also shout my name. The blade responds to Raziel" he moved away nodding his head.

Clary grabbed Simons hand and pulled him outside with her. She felt cold as the air wrapped around her. Simon noticed her shivering and took of his jacket and handed it to her. With numb fingers she took it and put it on, feeling slightly warmer. Simon in a low voice spoke "Clary, I'm sorry about what I have said to you and Jace. When you're angry you do irrational things and they both were some of them" Clary shook her head. Her red hair swung gently from side to side brushing her neck. "Simon, it's not a problem. I and Jace both know you're worried, he would do the same if I was endanger and so would I. Don't punish yourself." And with that they stood outside waiting.

In the house all the lights were off, Jace held and seraph blade high shinning little light while Isabelle fumbled for her witch light. She gripped it in her pocket and pulled it out. She put it on bright enough for them to see only one room at a time. Alec had put the sensor away and had his bow out.

"So do we risk opening that letter? It might let us know where to go" Alec sounded concerned as he spoke looking between the other two. Jace's eyes were darting around the room "Well I guess it is our only clue, I mean if there were a demon here surely it would have attacked us by now. Or am I wrong?" Isabelle nodded agreeing but Alec still seemed nervous. He looked at Jace "We have not checked upstairs yet. There was a faint detection for demonic activity by the door but it died until I reached the note. Maybe we should check up there and if nothing is there then we have no choice but the note. Of course we could always alert the conclave about this. They may know about this odd feeling the note radiates and how to open it safely." Isabelle replied in a sharp voice grabbing everyone's attention "No, we must do this. He had done too much for us to let the Clave try and give up without working hard enough" Alec nodded and so they left the kitchen.

At the bottom of the stairs they got into position. Jace at the front, Isabelle just behind him to his left and Alec behind them both bow at ready with an arrow placed. Slowly they advanced up the stairs, Jace's heart beating. He wanted the fight; his body seemed to call for it. He tightened the grip around the blade taking one step at a time.

When they reached the top of the stairs Jace and Isabelle noticed a flicker of movement down the other end. They hesitated. Isabelle's ruby looking necklace gem began throbbing gently against her throat. She swallowed and whispered at a barely hear able level "There is something here" slowly they moved on.

They got to the first door. It was on the right hand side, closed. Jace made a sound of annoyance under his breath. He kicked the door. It gently hit the wall with a little thud. The room only consisted of a bed and a table with draws down the side. Cleary this was Simon's mum's room. Isabelle stormed in looking around wildly, Alec followed bow pointing in every direction as Jace stood with his back towards the room, guarding them from the behind. Isabelle saw a flicker of movement. She turned to face it. There was nothing there. They left and continued down. The next door was to the left.

They got back into position and Jace again kicked the door. This room only contained a toilet and a sink, no place for a demon to hide. They dismissed it.

Isabelle gripped her necklace and ripped it from her throat. The gem was now throbbing faintly harder. They continued to move and got to another door, directly in front of them. Isabelle knew this was Simon's room and her gem was throbbing much more now. She looked towards Jace and nodded.

Back into position they got and Jace kicked open the door. The room was a mess, clothes on the floor, a bed not made and posters all over the walls of various bands. Isabelle and Alec stormed in. Jace covered the door again.

Isabelle's heart beat fast. There was something odd about the room but she just put it to being in here without Simon and knowing he had had Mia here too. She looked around keeping an eye out for any movement. Her eyes glided past Alec who was doing the same, bow still drawn. The gem in Isabelle's hand was throbbing, there should be something here she knew it.

Jace looked towards the left. There was another room but the door was moving slightly. Anyone would have dismissed it as wind but he knew better. He moved from the door he was at towards this one. He kicked it with more force than others and heard it smack the wall. As he looked in he could tell it was Simon's sister's room. It had pink wall paper with princesses on it. Her bed was all floral and she had a neat desk to the left and side of her room. Her window was wide open. Jace walked in, slowly checking every corner of the room.

He got the center of the room. SLAM! Jace swirled around. The door was closed and he knew he was in the correct room. He heard movement outside of the door and then heard bodies thudding into the door. Jace was locked in and the others locked out. Wildly he looked around and cursed to himself. How could he have missed this demon?

The next moment was a blur. Jace had a massive weight fall onto him, knocking him into the ground. His blade flew out of his hand and under the bed. Jace saw the demons bright red eyes glaring right into his own. Jace pulled his legs under the demon as it started to bring its mouth towards his face. He kicked the demon off of him and heard Isabelle and Alec shouting "JACE!" He went to reply while trying to grip the blade when the demon pounced at his back. He was knocked flat on his chest. All the air rushed out of him as his gasped in shock. This demon was fast, and seemed to know how to surprise him.

Jace began gasping for air. He could sense the demons head getting closer to his body waiting to take a bite out of him.

Suddenly the door flew, Isabelle saw the scene and reacted instantly. She raised her whip and lowered it as if it were her arm. The demon jumped out of the way and the whip cut Jace's skin.

Alec shot arrows at the demon each one missing. The demon dropped off the roof and landed on Alec who fell to the ground. His bow flew out of his hand and the demon caught it in its mouth. Closing it the demon broke the bow in half but screamed in pain from the runes. Soon enough it spat the bow parts out.

Jace had got up with the blade in his hand. He charged right for the demon that jumped , Jace slipped and landed on Alec. Isabelle raised her whip and sent it swirling like a golden arrow at the demon that moved and jumped onto the bed. The whip left a massive black line in the roof. While Isabelle began to drag it down the demon flung it's self at her knocking her off her feet and dropping her whip.

Jace gasped seeing the sight "Alec, by the angle what is that thing!" but Jace still got to his feet and began to run to Isabelle.

Alec got up and grabbed a seraph blade from his belt, whispering its name and watching it burst into the bright flame he was familiar with then replied to Jace "I have no clue, it moves like no demon I have seen or read about before. Could it be a new hybrid?"

It was then when Jace heard the screams from outside. Clary was in danger. Jace was stuck between helping Isabelle or his girlfriend. He turned and ran for the door shouting to Alec "Make sure you two kill that thing!" but as he got to the door another one fell before him. This one was a tad taller but had the same piercing red eyes. Jace cursed as he backed himself against Alec.

Alec looked around and noticed the second demon. He turned to face where Isabelle had been until the demon nocked her off her feet and though a wall. The demon went flying and crashed into the opposite wall. Isabelle emerged covered in dust but did not look too badly hurt. She looked at Alec, then Jace and was going to say "why are you not helping Clary" when she noticed the second demon. She cursed as the first demon came for her. She ducked and made for her whip, grabbing it and flicking it up. She caught the demon on the side of its chest. It roared in pain.

Jace flung himself at the other demon who hit him with a massive thick black arm. Jace flew to the wall and fell slump. He shook his head anger and fear gripping at his heart. Clary was in danger and he was not there to protect her. All he wanted to do now was save her.

Clary screamed as something big and black fell from the roof towards her. Simon moved with great speed and got Clary out of the way. A second demon then jumped down. Simon and Clary stood there looking shocked. Clary spoke the name of the blade and watched it burst into light.

Simon moved to attack one of the demons; it jumped above him then landed with a thud. It flew its arm towards Simon and sent him flying into the house wall. He fell to the ground and went limp, the demon that did it to him also went flying and soon hit the ground then turned into a pile of bubbling black acid.

The second demon came hurtling towards Clary. She jumped out of the way narrowly avoiding the demon. She remembered what Jace had said "Anything can be used as a weapon" so she looked around. She knew the only thing that could really kill the demon was her seraph blade but she needed a way to stun the demon to give her time to hurt it. Then she saw it. The phone line, what if the demon got shocked? It was a chance she was going to take.

The demon got back up and began running at her, its eyes blurring in the movement. Clary's heart beating she ran towards it. Her mind was yelling at her no but she did. The demon went to wrap its arms around her she slid under it extending her arm and cutting its stomach for a few millimetres. She came out behind it but it was already turning. She stumbled backwards and fell. The demon pounced again to land on top of her but she rolled to the side and felt a slight tremor as the weight of the demon hit the ground.

She ran out of Simon's garden. Then ran across the other side of the road and looked back. She had lost sight of the demon. She cursed under her breath and thought of what a stupid move she had just made. The demon could be anywhere now. She looked around franticly then seen it. The demon was falling through the sky right where she had hoped it would jump too, the phone wires. It would rip them down and allow her to use them to stun it and hopefully kill it.

As the demon fell it ripped the wires and brought down one of the stands that held them up. Sparks began to fly out of the open ends of the wires. The demon took no notice of them but began running towards Clary.


End file.
